Because You Belong To Me
by DIGIKO12
Summary: You all know what it means to have a story with a title like this! Natsu and Lucy end up spending their summer together. Alone. No parents, no siblings, no friends (maybe at one point), because their parents get stuck in another town. They have Wendy and leave the two love-struck teens in their rented summer cabin. What will happen? You all should know! Lemon in chapter 8!
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I'm writing to my friends out there in the universe.**

**But the angry mobs will commence. You all know my story 'Innocence' or you should at least, but I got a review from a guest that said Gajeel would never cry, Lucy was weak and always will be, Sea Dragon weren't real (it's called fanfiction), and the Elemental Dragon Slayer was theirs and to back off. They also called me a trashy bitch. I didn't appreciate that. If you don't like, DON'T read.**

**And my friend Aneli Gallardo, she has a Facebook, only watched the first five episodes of Fairy Tail and HATES IT! I am currently avoiding her, even if she claims to be an otaku.**

**My heart goes out to my old friend Sergio Smith, who apparently committed suicide. I never got to say my goodbyes to you dude. I wish I never transferred. Rest in Paradise.**

**Now that I have that cleared up, I would like to start the story.**

**Chapter 1- I Hate You, Dragneel!**

* * *

**Lucy POV  
~Two days before school ends~**

I am in my second year of high school, after transferring twice. I made a lot of friends like Levy, Cana, Wendy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Erza, Gray, Gajeel... you all know the rest and had the time of my life. But one day, the infamous Natsu Dragneel started to bother me with teasing and pranks. I actually had a crush on Natsu, but he kept getting on my nerves so I pushed those feelings to the side.

"Yo, Luce! What are you up to?" Natsu asked as he walked up to my desk.

"I'm reading a book. Leave me alone." I said, irritated.

"C'mon, we're all going to Fairy Tail." Which was the best restaurant in town.

"Why do you want me to come?" He was probably trying to prank me again.

"Because I loooovvvveeee you." There goes his teasing, which usually made me blush. "Now let's go."

I was pulled out the door, only to feel water suddenly hit my body. "What the hell?!"

Natsu was rolling on the floor, laughing. Some of the other students were also laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"I hate you, Dragneel!" I ran off to the nurses, crying, and to get a new uniform.

"Lucy, what happened?!" Wendy, the nurses assistant asked me and grabbed a towel.

"Your ass of a brother played another prank on me." I sobbed. She walked over to a cabinet and got me some extra clothes.

"Do you need any undergarments?" She asked as she handed me the spares and walked over to another drawer.

"Yeah."

"What size bra?"

"Double D." I said sheepishly.

"Wow Luce! I didn't know your breasts were so big!" I heard Natsu say. I turned around in shock to see Natsu standing in the doorway with his signature grin on his face.

"Get out of here!" Wendy shouted and shoved him out. "I am so sorry Lucy!"

"It's okay. He's out to ruin my life either way." I went to change behind one of the curtains. I can't wait for this damn day to be over.

* * *

**I'm awesome, aren't I! I love writing stories for the enjoyment of my peers. I also bought a bunny from my schools fundraiser, and named it Usa-chan! I hope you all loved this as much as I did. Updates will come regularly, but I still have some kinks to work out of 'Innocence'.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really feeling it for this story, so I continued to write for you peeps. Remember that I did this in one night, so take it up with my lawyers!**

**Chapter 2- Spending My Summer With YOU!**

* * *

**Wendy POV  
~ After the Last Day of School~**

"Why did you do that to Lucy, Natsu?!" I asked my idiot brother as we walked home.

"Because she's fun to prank. Her face is priceless and cute."

"So you have a thing for Lucy?"

"Just like you have a thing for Romeo?"

"I never said that!"

"Heh. Then I never said I had a thing for Lucy." Natsu patted my head. We finally got home after some more teasing and arguing. Our mother, Grandine, greeted us with cookies.

"Welcome home! You need to change into something more casual. We are going to meet some friends."

"Why?" Natsu whined.

"We made plans to spend the summer with them." Our father, Igneel, said as we entered the living room.

"Do they have any kids?" I asked.

"Yes. One daughter, about Natsu's age." Mom said.

"Cool! I'll get ready right away." Natsu ran up the stairs and I followed. Maybe we could bond over some girl stuff!

**Lucy POV**

I walked home with Levy after the last day of being screwed over by Natsu Dragneel.

"What are you planning to do this summer, Levy-chan?"

"I was going to hang around my house and read. Go out with some friends."

"By friends, do you mean Gajeel?"

"W-What! No! What about you?" She tried to change the subject, but by seeing her blush, I knew how she felt.

"My mother told me we were going on a trip with some of her friends."

"Do they have any kids?"

"One son about my age and one daughter a year younger."

"Oh, is Lu-chan going to have a summer love?"

"No way! I don't instantly fall in love with random guys like that!" I shouted as we approached the front gate to my house.

"See you around, Levy-chan."

"Goodbye, Lu-chan." Levy went next door to her house, for we were neighbors.

I walked into my house, to be greeted by my mother. "I'm home."

"Welcome back. Could you get something more comfortable on. We have guests coming over soon."

"Okay." I walked through the living room and greeted my father.

"Welcome home, Lucy."

"Thank you, father." I kissed his cheek and walked up to my room.

I stripped of my school uniform and changed into a red t-shirt, black shorts, and my fuzzy pink slippers.

"Honey, could you come down. Our guests are here!" My mother said with excitement.

"Coming." I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where everyone was. My eyes widened at who I saw.

"Hey, Luce!"

**Natsu POV**

I ran up to my room and changed into a black t-shirt, a pair of green skinny jeans, and my special scarf. Wendy had on a light blue sundress and her hair in two pig tails.

"I call shot gun!" I said as we hopped in the car.

"No fair, Nii-san!"

"You can have it when we come back." I reasoned. The car trip didn't take all but 7 minutes. In front of the house, a blonde woman and a slightly taller than her blonde man. My mom dashed out of the car as fast as she could when we stopped.

"Layla!"

"Grandine!" They hugged and walked inside.

"It's good to see you again, Igneel. And your children have grown so much." They bro hugged and led us inside. **_(I really don't know what it's called so I went with 'bro_ _hugged'.)_**

"You look so cute Natsu. Cuter than you did when you were little." The woman, Layla, said and patted my head.

"Thank you."

"And you are so adorable Wendy! I only met you when you were a newborn." She cooed.

"Thank you, Layla-sama." Wendy answered shyly. We sat at the kitchen island, and drank some tea.

"So where is this beautiful daughter of yours?" My mother asked.

"I'll call her down." Layla walked out and over to the stair case,shouting "Honey, could you come down. Our guests are here!"

"Coming." I heard a familiar angelic voice say as she walked down.

"Hey, Luce!" I greeted and hugged her.

"N-Natsu?! Why are you here?"

"Looks like we are spending our summer together!" I beamed in excitement.

"I am NOT spending my summer with YOU!"

* * *

**I will update as soon as I can! I just love writing this! Give all your support to the babies of the world!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE THIS STORY! There will totally be a chapter for this when ever I get the chance to post. WHICH IS NOW!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail. Our dear Hiro Mashima does.**

**Chapter 3- Don't Leave Us Alone!**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"I am NOT spending my summer with YOU!" I hissed.

"Do you know Natsu?" His mother asked. Stupid question.

"Know?! All this idiot ever does is bother me! The last thing I want is to spend my summer with him!"

"Can't you just for one summer, sweetheart? We would really like to enjoy it with them."

"Yeah, and you hurt my feelings, Luce." Natsu said with a pout that no human could resist.

"F-Fine. But if you even think of pulling any pranks on me, I will kill you."

"You play pranks on her?" His father raised a brow.

"Yeah! Her reactions are always so cute, it's hard not to prank her!" He said bluntly. I blushed and looked away.

"Well anyways, it's good to see you've grown up to be such a beautiful young woman, Lucy. My name is Grandine, by the way."

"Thank you, Grandine." I said and smiled.

"I'm going to start dinner. You children can go watch T.V until it's ready." My mom said.

"Okay." I grabbed Natsu's and Wendy's hand and led them into the living room. Natsu sat next to me and Wendy sat next to him. I flipped through the channels and decided to watch The Big Bang Theory.

"I love this show!" Wendy said as another episode started. Natsu slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to his chest.

"N-Natsu?!" I gasped.

"Are you already falling in love with me, Luce. We haven't even started our vacation yet."

"S-Shut up! You surprised me, that's all." I defended myself.

"It seems as though you like it if your scooting closer to me."

"That's because you're warm." He really was though, like a heater.

"You smell good."

"Don't smell me!"

"Would you rather I taste you?"

"No!"

**Natsu POV**

I really like teasing Lucy. She's so cute. I just hope I can get her on my good side this summer.

"Kids, dinners ready!" Layla called from the other room.

Wendy got up and Lucy followed, but before she could get any farther from me, I pulled her back into my lap.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I like it better when you are closer to me." I whispered in her ear. She scrambled out of my arms and sped walked to the dining room. I chuckled and made my way to the table.

I took a seat between Lucy and my mother. We had fish, pork, rice, vegetables, apple tea... the usual dinner stuff. I ate as much as I could of course, and my mother apologize for my eating habits.

"That's so gross, Natsu. How are you not choking?"

"Because I know how to eat like a man. At least that's what Elfman said."

"That's what Elfman-senpai says about everything." Wendy said.

"So where are we going to stay over the summer?" Lucy asked.

"We rented a cabin on a beach. It's on cliff over-looking the ocean. It was absolutely breath-taking when Grandine and I saw it." Layla said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Now that everyone has finished dinner, I made some cake." Lucy's father said and walked into the kitchen with Igneel.

"Your dad bakes?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's one of those weird things he's into."

"You're one of those weird things I'm into." I said and smirked.

"S-Shut up!"

He came out with 7 plates and my father was holding a chocolate cake.

"It looks delicious, Mr. Heartfilia." Wendy said.

"Thank you, but just call me Jude." He passed out slices, and I have to agree with Wendy's comment. It was the best cake I ever tasted.

"You have some cake on your face, Lucy." Grandine pointed out on the center of her cheek. I took my chance and licked it before she could wipe it away.

"N-Natsu!"

"Well, I already have the bags packed for you two. What about Lucy?" Igneel asked.

"I'll do that now. When do we leave?" Lucy asked.

"In 10 minutes." Layla said.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy ran out of the dining room.

"I'll help you, Lucy-san." Wendy said and followed her up.

"So, do you like my daughter, Natsu." Jude asked.

"Yes. In fact I do."

"So it seems as though my son already has a love interest." My mother started to tear up. I sweat dropped.

"We could be real sisters when they marry!" Layla squealed.

"Mom, I'm ready!" Lucy said as she came down with Wendy.

"Did you pack a bathing suit, sunscreen, other products?" I knew what she meant when she said other products. I smirked and saw a blush creep up on Lucy's face.

"Y-Yes. But could you not say it so bluntly."

**Lucy POV**

"Since there are only five seats in our car, is it alright if you and Natsu share a car?" Grandine asked.

"Okay." We went outside and put Natsu's bags in my car. I forgot a bag in my room, so my mom gave me the directions and left. I ran up in my room to get my bag full of soaps and shampoos, when I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist.

"N-Natsu? W-What are you doing?"

"I said I liked it better when you were closer to me." He nuzzled his face into my neck and walked down the stairs with me. This guy is really something else.

I hopped in the front seat and waited for Natsu to buckle his seat belt. "How long is it going to take for us to reach the cabin?"

"About 20 minutes." I said as I entered the freeway.

"What do you want to do when we arrive?"

"Sleep. It's going to be 10 when we get there." I took an exit onto a country road and continued to drive for another 10 minutes till I could see the cabin. It was as my mother had described it. _**(Just like the one in**** SAO)**_

"It's so cool!" Natsu said and hopped out of the car as we stopped.

"Where are the others?" I asked. At that instant, my phone rang.

_"Lucy, are you at the cabin yet?" My mother asked._

_"Yes, why?"_

_"It looks like we took the wrong exit, a water pipe busted, and we can't get out of this town till the end of summer."_

_"Okay, but what town are you stuck in?"_

_"Edolas."_

_"I'll see you at the end of summer then."_

_"I love you."_

_"Love you too."_

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked as he started to unload the bags.

"The others took the wrong exit, a water pipe busted, so they're stuck in Edolas." I unlocked the door with the key my dad gave me, and set down the bags in the expertly furnished house.

"So when will they get here?"

"They won't be able to leave for the whole summer."

"So we're alone."

"Yes."

"For the whole summer?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes. What are you not understanding about this?" I started to roam around the house, with Natsu tailing me.

"You know what this means right?" He stepped in front of me and smiled.

"No. What does it mean?" I started freaking out a little.

"I get to spend my whole summer alone with you."

"Okay..." He backed me up to a wall in the hallway and trapped me with his hands on either side of my head. He leaned closer to my ear, causing me to blush and get butterflies in my stomach.

"We're going to have a lot of fun."

* * *

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON! I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS AS MUCH AS I HAVE.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE this story to pieces. I hope you'll love this chapter as much as I have. And just because this story has the same chapter name as the actual title, does not mean that this is the end.**

**Chapter 4- Because You Belong To Me**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Last night was pretty frustrating. After Natsu told me that we were going to have 'fun' I started ignoring him. He begged for us to sleep in the same bed, and I, obviously declined. I woke up this morning with the sun shining in my face. I tried to sit up, but was held down by something. I open my eyes in shock, and saw Natsu's arm draped over me, which held me close to his chest.

'When the hell did he get here?' I thought. I was about to push him away, till he pulled me closer.

"L-Lucy." I blushed as he snuggled closer. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay like this for a little while longer.

_~Later That Same Morning~_

"Lucy..."

"Luce..."

"Wake up..."

"Hmm."

"C'mon, I made breakfast."

"Why should I trust the food you made if you decide to sneak into my bed and try to have your way with me?" I asked, sat up, and rubbed my eyes.

"I could have my way with you right now." He answered and crawled on top of me. I just noticed he was only wearing gym shorts, so I blushed. "I could make you feel things you've never experienced." He put his hand on my arm and started to rub it.

"Shut up!" I screeched, pushed him away, and ran into the bathroom. My heart was racing and I was pretty sure I was going to faint, which I did.

* * *

"Luce! Wake up!" I heard.

"Lucy, please! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me. It was Natsu.

"Lucy! Are you okay?! Please answer me!" What was he talking about?

"N-Natsu, w-what happened?" I asked and tried to sit up, but was held down by his grasp.

"Luce! I'm so happy you're awake!" He said and gave me a hug.

"What are you talking about?"

"I found you unconscious in the bathroom." He said and looked into my eyes. We were now on my bed.

"What time is it?"

"9:30."

"Is there still breakfast left?" I asked.

"Yep! I made my famous cinnamon brown sugar muffins." He carried me bridal style, down stairs and into the living room. He walked into the kitchen and came back with a plate of muffins. He handed me one, and I instantly fell in love with it.

"How can a guy like you make such a good muffin?!"

"My mom taught me."

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"We can't go outside since it's raining, so I thought we would watch some movies." He shrugged.

"Okay." He got up, popped one in, sat next to me, and pulled me against his chest. I squeaked and grabbed onto his scarf. I wonder why he always wears it. "Don't do that."

"Do what? I just thought you might get scared."

"Why would I get scared?"

"I heard from Levy that you hated horror movies."

"What?!" The Ring started playing and I hid my face in his scarf and started shaking. We watched 5 more movies till Natsu decided that it was enough.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Natsu got up to leave. Why?! I turned on the cable and watched Spongebob. I just want to get those stupid movies out of my head. I soon felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed. Natsu was behind me, clutching his stomach, laughing.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"But you should have seen your face!"

"I wish I came here with one of the other guys." I said. But as soon as I did, Natsu was on top of me and pinning me to the couch.

"Don't ever say that again!" I could see anger, sadness, and pain in his eyes.

"Why shouldn't I? You always play pranks on me, mess with my emotions, and try to make it all better in the end!"

"Because you belong to me!"

"I don't belong to anyone! Especially if it's you!" His grip tightened on my arms and he lowered himself to me.

"You belong to me! I will always be the one you belong to." Natsu inched closer and closer till our noses touched. "I'll just have to show you how much I own you."

* * *

**AN: I accidently uploaded the wrong document! I bet you're all wondering 'why so fast?' or 'shouldn't there be something else?'. I had two of the same chapter, but with different endings. The ending that you've read before, was supposed to be for chapter 6. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

My eyes widened as he leaned closer to me. His breath was on my lips. I could smell his minty and cinnamon-y breath. He was so close to kissing me, till a lighting bolt struck outside. He immediately sat up and pulled me into a tight hug. Another bot struck and I started to cry silently into his scarf. How did he know I was afraid of lightning?

"It's okay Luce. The storm will pass over soon." He patted my head and kissed my forehead. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Hee! I'm so perverted. The 5th chapter will be the love triangle of Sting, Lucy, and Natsu. After just saying who she belongs to, what will happen? And a sneak peak to chapter 6:**

**Sting's Party! Where Natsu Comes To The Rescue**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**The time for the teasing has come upon us! This chapter took longer to upload since I have school. I hate school!**

**Chapter 5- Sting **

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I woke up in Lucy's bed after carrying her there when she fell asleep. I turned over to snuggle closer to Lucy, but she was gone! I shot up immediately, tied my scarf on my head,and searched the room. I walked into the bathroom, no luck. I rushed downstairs and looked in the living room. She will **not **get away that easily. I went into the kitchen and saw Lucy in a white bikini top and shorts. She was making a rice ball. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, making her jump.

"Natsu! You scared me half to death." She dropped what she was making and put her hand over her heart.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making lunch. Go get ready so we can go to the beach."

"Aye sir!" I kissed her cheek and ran back upstairs. I took a quick shower and changed into my red swim trunks with black flames, and headed back to Lucy. She was standing next to the door, holding a picnic basket and a lavender blanket.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep." I opened the door and took the blanket. We walked down one of the trails towards the beach. I kept stealing small glances from time to time at Lucy's content face that anyone could fall for.

"We're here, Natsu." Lucy said as we reached a large palm tree that was the perfect distance from the ocean. I spread out the blanket, and Lucy took out the items in the basket. There were two bento boxes, a container full of sandwiches and rice balls.

"Damn! I forgot our drinks." She pouted.

"It's okay. I'll just get them." I stood up and patted her head. "Don't talk to strangers."

"I won't" I ran back up the trail and reached the house within 5 minutes. I twisted the door knob, but it was locked. I ran around the house, and found a living room window open. I hopped in, and saw the two large bottles of water that were meant for me and Lucy. I grabbed them, was out the door, and back to Lucy in record time. But before I approached her, I saw her hug some blonde dude and wave him goodbye.

Who the hell was messing with **MY** Lucy?

**Lucy POV**

Natsu ran off back to the house after telling me to stay safe. I was sort of afraid of him at this point. I had to cover up the marks he left on my arms, so he wouldn't notice. It hadn't been a minute before someone approached me.

"It's good to see you again, Lucy." My old boyfriend Sting said. I used to attend Saber Tooth Academy with him.

"It's good to see you too."

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked and sat in front of me.

"I was here with my friend Natsu, but he went back to the cabin to get some water." I explained.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party I was having tomorrow night?" Sting held my hand and used his puppy eyes.

"Sure. Can I invite Natsu?"

"Invite whoever you want. As long as I get to see your beautiful face again." He stood up and I stood with him, giving him a hug.

"You know where the beach house is, right?"

"I could never forget." We used to visit all the time when we were dating.

"See you tomorrow then." He turned to leave and I waved him goodbye.

"Who was that?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Natsu with the water, and a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"That was Sting. My old boyfriend." I replied honestly.

"What did he want?" I could here the anger rising in his voice.

"He asked if I could come to a party he was having."

"Did you say yes?"

"Of course, but he said you could come too."

"Okay." I'm not at all sure if Natsu was happy or not.

* * *

**I did not proofread, so take it up with my lawyers. I needed to leave it her, even if it is short. And this is ****dedicated to GoldenRoseTanya, who wanted the StiCy and NaLu love triangle.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this update took so long! I had so may projects to do. ^^ But, I will not update any other stories while I'm doing the rest of my end of the year projects.**

**And my mom was all, study for your tests and other shit like that. So... onward with the story.**

**Chapter 6- Sting's Party! Where Natsu Comes To The Rescue?  
(Just imagine Maka Albarn saying that)**

* * *

**Natsu POV  
**  
Lucy and I went home after finishing our lunch. We were bored, so we watched a movie and went to bed.

"Natsu..."

"Natsu, wake up..."

"What is it, Luce?" I asked and sat up. I looked around and saw that I was in her room.

"You need to get up. I made pancakes." I shot up immediately and ran down the stairs, with Lucy's hand in mine.

"Hey, slow down or we'll fall." Right when she finished her sentence, I tripped on the carpet and pulled her with me. We ended up at the bottom of the stairs with me straddling her.

"N-Natsu." I looked into her chocolate brown eyes that were filled with fear and something I couldn't recognize. Is she scared of me?

"Lucy..." I bent forward, almost kissing her, but then, "you wanted me to kiss you, didn't you?"

"N-No! Shut up and get off." She stuttered.

"What did you make for breakfast?" I asked and stood up, walking into the dining room.

"Blueberry. My specialty." We sat at the table, and I instantly dug into the stack of pancakes.

"Can you help me pick out an outfit for the party? I couldn't decide on anything." Lucy said as she ate a piece of her pancake.

"Only if you help me with mine." I said as I stuffed a couple of cakes into my mouth.

"Anything!"

"Anything? I only wanted you to help me, but if you want my body that much..." I stood up, stripped off my shirt, and towered over her with one hand on the table and one on her chair.

"N-Natsu..." I bent down so that my face was right next to her ear, and whispered,

"We can play later. I need a shower before I can handle your business." I left Lucy blushing like an idiot as I walked up the stairs. That Sting person won't get his hands on Lucy.

Lucy POV  
I ate the rest of my breakfast in silence. I wish Natsu wouldn't mess with my emotions like that. I still can't get that night out of my head from when he, I think, was about to rape me. I went up to my own room after clearing the table. I peeled off my clothes and stepped in the shower.

I hummed a song my mother used to sing for me as a child when I had nightmares. An image of a shirtless Natsu suddenly popped into my mind. I instantly blushed and shook my head.

"I am NOT in love with that pink-haired monster of a boy." I soon stepped out of the shower and changed into a blue polo vest and skirt. I walked down the hall to Natsu's room to see if he wanted to watch a movie or something. I opened the door without knocking and saw something I wouldn't EVER Imagine seeing. Natsu was in the middle of taking off his towel, and I could see his... ass!

"Sorry!" I screeched and ran to the living room. I curled up into a ball and covered my red face with a pillow. Any second Natsu would come down here and rub the fact that I wanted to 'see' his body in my face.

"Lucy~." I heard a voice come from in front of me. There stood Natsu Dragneel, with a hot and sexy smirk, in only jeans and his scarf. "I have my clothes on now, so we can mess around."

He climbed onto the couch and hovered over me. I stared into his onyx eyes as he positioned himself. He continued to lower his face till our noses were touching. I could smell his minty breath and feel it spread across my cheeks. I soon felt him nipping at my collarbone.

"Natsu." I gasped and felt him grin against my skin.

"Say my name again." He moaned and started to suck on my ear and the spot behind it.

"Natsu!" I didn't want to say his name, for it would drive him on. But he started to rub my inner thigh. He then went for my neck, A.K.A, my weak spot. I squirmed a little as he moaned. In response, I moaned too.

"It seems as though my princess enjoys my touch. Are you satisfied with my actions yet?" Natsu purred.

I have no idea what possessed me to nod 'no'. A big smile spread across Natsu's face.

"I think I know where you need it." He inched closer to my lips. Slowly closing the little space between us. Something or someone, please stop him. Just then the phone rang. Natsu sighed and got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"We're doing alright." He walked over to me and handed me the phone. "It's your mom."

"Hi momma." Natsu sat down and started flipping through channels, though I could tell he was watching me.

"Hey sweetheart. Is everything okay? Are you having fun? Is Natsu treating you nicely?" I could here Grandine giggling in the background.

"Everything's okay. Sting invited us to a party, so we were going to go."

"Oh. Okay. Have you and Natsu been having any fun?" Layla asked in a sing song voice.

"Whaa? No, definitely not!" I blushed and could see Natsu smirking.

"Of course we have, Mrs. Heartfilia!"Natsu shouted. My mom started squealing and giggling with Grandine. I hung up.

"What time does the party start?" Natsu asked as he pulled me closer to him. I decided not to fight him and laid my head against his rock hard abs.

"I'm not sure. But we could just show up at nine." He nodded in agreement. We watched T.V and I made sandwiches for lunch. We stayed to the couch till about 7:30.

"I think we should start picking out our outfits." I said. "It'll probably take me forever to choose."

"Okay, but we're choosing my clothes first." Natsu said. We got up and headed up to Natsu's room. I sat on his bed as he walked into his closet. I looked around and saw that he had a picture of us with the gang. I was on the other side of the group, meaning away from him. I could see the affectionate and caring smile he was giving me. I blushed. Does he really care about me that much?

"What do you think, Luce?" Natsu asked as he stepped out. I gasped and blushed a bright red. He was HOT. He had a loose red button-up shirt on, with the first two un-buttoned and black baggy jeans. And with his scarf on, he looked even better.

"I-I, i-its..." I stuttered. He smirked and walked closer.

"I take it by your cute stutters, that I'm incredibly hot."

"Let's go to my room now." I squeaked and ran out. I could hear Natsu chuckle as he followed me. I ran into my closet and looked for a party dress. I took out 10 of my favorite and tried them on one at a time. I wasn't going to come out till I found the perfect dress. I looked at myself in the mirror as I tried on each dress.

"Are you done changing? I could help you if you need it." I heard Natsu say from the other side of the door. I looked at my phone and saw that it had been 30 minutes.

"N-No! I'll be out in a second!" I put on the last dress I had chosen and came out. Natsu just stared at me with wide eyes.

"D-Do you like it?" I asked. I was wearing a short black dress with white ruffles, and it showed a lot of cleavage. (episode 50)

"Yeah. I could get used to you wearing stuff like this." He got up from the bed, walked up to me, and rested his hands on my hips.

He lifted my hands up to rest them on his chest, but I winced. Natsu's facial expression changed from seductive to worried. My wrists still hurt from that night. The color has changed, so its now a light purple.

"What happened?"

"N-Nothing." I lied, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Did I do it Luce? He asked with a deflated tone. I slowly nodded. His eyes flashed a pained look, then he walked out. I went back into my closet and changed into my other clothes. It wouldn't take long to get ready if I throw my hair into a bun and put a bit of makeup on. I walked out of my room and down the hall to Natsu's room.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I asked and entered the room. He was in his boxers and sulking in a ball. I need to keep my hormones down.

"What do you want?" He mumbled. I walked over to him and crawled on the bed.

"There's no need to get mad at yourself." I put a hand on his shoulder and comforted him. He looked up at me like I was crazy.

"I have every right to be mad at myself! I'm supposed to protect you, not bring you pain."

"Says the guy who constantly pranks me! I cried every night because of you." I yelled and slapped him. "I'm going to the party without you."

I ran back to my room, put on my dress, tied my hair into a bun, put on some pink lipstick and white flats. I left an address to Sting's house and slammed the door shut. The drive wasn't long but all o could think about was Natsu. He was stupid for saying that he would protect me, and he really did make me cry every night. I parked my car and walked up to Sting's house. He and Rouge were talking and noticed me.

"Glad you could make it, Lucy." Rouge said.

"Where's your friend?" Sting asked.

"We had a fight, so I left him behind." I sighed.

"You wanna see the others?"I heard my old bff, Yukino say. I turned around and gave her a hug. I caught up with the rest of the gang and danced my heart out. Sting came up to me at one point.

"Can you come with me for a second, Lucy?" I obliged and followed him up the stairs. When we were alone in the hallway, he pushed me to the wall.

"Sting..." Why me?! He forced his lips onto mine and I could taste the alcohol. He parted from the kiss and looked me in the eye.

"I plan to make you mine tonight, Lucy." Sting started to hook his fingers on my underwear, but was knocked out by someone's fist. Thank Kami-sama.

Natsu POV  
I held my cheek and looked at the ground. She was right. I did nothing but humiliate her and cause her pain. I walked downstairs and saw a piece of paper taped to the door. It was the party address. I guess I'll go and make sure Lucy is okay. I put back on my clothes and caught a cab. I walked into the gayest looking house there was, and saw Lucy walk up the stairs with Sting. I raced up after them and saw that drunk ass bastard kissing Lucy. She looked terrified. When I saw his hands go under hr dress, I snapped. I walked up to them and punched him in the face. I grabbed Lucy's hand and left the house. I drove us back in her car. We were both silent the entire time. I was fuming with anger.

'Why the hell was she making out with her ex?!' I thought. I parked the car and took her up to my room, slamming it behind me.

"What the hell were you doing with that guy?!" I shouted.

"Nothing! He was going to rape me!"

"But you followed him up the stairs willingly?"

"How was I supposed to know he was going to rape me?!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed Lucy up against the door and kissed her. I looked into her frightened eyes as I parted and bit her in the crook of her neck.

"N-Natsu, that h-hurts." Lucy whined. I pulled back and kissed her again, but this time, harder. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed, without breaking the kiss.

"You. Belong. To. Me." I said between kisses. I bit her bottom lip and shoved my tongue in when she gasped. I started to unzip her dress and she started to un-button my shirt and take off my scarf. In the end, we were both in our underwear, making out for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I wrote this all on my Nokia, so I ****apologize for spelling errors there might be. I worked on this for two days, but I won't post anything new. I am currently catching up on anime, and way to many projects due.**

**R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update! I had trouble figuring out the situation with this chapter.**

**Chapter 7- Sour Tastes on the Beach P1 **

* * *

_**~Previous Night-Lucy POV~**_  
_"How was I supposed to know he was going to rape me?!" I fumed. Natsu eyed me with a glare then backed me up against the door and kissed me. I was surprised and frightened by his sudden actions. I stared at him with wide eyes as he parted from the kiss. He brought his head closer to the crook of my neck l, where he latched and sunk his teeth into it.  
_  
_"N-Natsu, that h-hurts." I yelped. He retracted and kissed me again, but with more heat and lust. His hands trailed down to my thighs as he picked me up. I gripped his muffler and wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall. He laid me down on the bed, keeping the kiss intact.  
_  
_"You. Belong. To. Me." Natsu said as he took breaths. He bit my lip and snaked his tongue in as I gasped. He then started to unzip my dress.  
_  
_'Oh God! We're about to have sex, aren't we?!' I screamed in my head. There must be a mysterious force controlling me, because I started to remove Natsu's clothes too. Natsu suddenly pulled away and turned onto his back.  
_  
_"Sorry Luce. If I didn't stop now, I would've taken you're innocence." Natsu said bluntly. I blushed and sat up.  
_  
_"I-It's o-okay." I stuttered. Natsu chuckled and turned me around to face him.  
_  
_"I love you, Lucy." Natsu said and grasped my hand.  
_  
_"I-I'm not s-sure what to s-say." I managed to stutter.  
_  
_"I don't expect an answer. I just wanted you to know." He pulled me onto his chest by my waist and pulled the blanket over us.  
_  
_"Good night, Lucy."  
_  
_"Good night, Natsu."  
_  
**~Next Morning~  
**  
Sunlight flooded through the window and crept over my face. I opened my eyes and closed them instantly because of the brightness. I tried to turn over, but I was held down by an arm. I looked up to see Natsu's sleeping face. Then I had the sudden urge to play with his hair. I lifted up my hand and fondled with his pink locks.

"Soft..." I mumbled. Natsu stirred in his sleep and snuggled into my palm with a content smile plastered on his face. I snaked my way out of Natsu's grip and walked out of the room quietly.

_**~Little did Lucy know, that Natsu instantly woke up when her warmth left him.~  
**_  
I had just reached the bottom of the stairs, when I was pulled into the warm arms of Natsu.

"Where do you think you're going, Luce?" Natsu asked and rested his hands on my hips.

"I was thirsty, so I was going to get some water." I said calmly.

"If you were thirsty, I could've given you something to drink. If you know what I mean." He whispered seductively into my ear.

"S-Shut up!" I squealed and blushed heavily. Natsu started walking me toward the couch, kissing my neck.

"N-Natsu, what a-are you d-doing?" I asked as his hands started trailing his hands across my bare body.

"I said I was going to give you something to drink, didn't I?" We reached the couch and Natsu attacked my lips with his own. He straddled my hips and I tangled my fingers in his silky hair. Natsu started biting my lip, soon gaining entrance into my mouth. I moaned and Natsu pushed more into the kiss as a response. Then the doorbell rang. Natsu pulled away, stared at the door, then back at me.

"I'll be right back. Then we'll get down to business." He gave me a peck on the lips before walking to the door. I sat up and looked at his retreating body.

'S-So hot..' I thought. As if Natsu could read minds, he turned around and smirked.

"Must you undress me with your eyes? You can do it by hand if you want?" He said huskily. I blushed and shook my head rapidly.

"No! J-Just answer t-the door!" He smirked again and continued on his way to the door.

**Gray POV**

"Are we there yet?" Lisanna whined. She had just come back from her year abroad and was ecstatic to see Natsu. We, as in, Erza, Juvia, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, and Lisanna, were on our way to check on Natsu and Lucy. Lucy's mother called me and asked if we could check on the two. Erza demanded we did and make sure no one had gotten hurt.

"We'll be there in a minute." I sighed.

"Juvia wants to get there soon so Juvia can go swimming with Lucy-san." Juvia gleamed with joy. I had a big problem. My feelings for Lucy were beyond loving her as a friend. Even though I already have Juvia, I still felt like I was in love with Lucy. I just hope someone or something will keep me from having these feelings. I drove for a couple more minutes before the beach house was in full view.

"Finally! Someone could have died during the time you were driving so slow!" Erza yelled in my ear. I sped up the van and we were in the driveway at five seconds flat.

"P-Please never d-drive like t-that again, G-Gray-sama." Juvia stuttered and got out of the van.

"Gihi. Shrimp looks like she's about to barf." Gajeel snickered.

"S-Shut up. A few m-minutes ago, y-you looked like c-crap." Levy gagged.

"Help me unload the car, would you Gray?" Mirajane asked. I nodded and started taking out our bags. Jellal helped too, which got Erza to help.

We all grabbed what was ours and walked up to the front door. I knocked and waited for flame brain or Lucy to answer the door. I heard mumbling from the other side of the door and soon enough, Natsu had come to open the door, clad in his boxers. I could see Lisanna blush heavily from the corner of my eye.

"Oh, hey guys. What brings you here?" Natsu asked.

"Layla-san wanted us to check on you and Lu-chan, so we're staying for a bit." Levy said.

"Okay. But I wont let you in if ice princess here wont put on some clothes." I looked down to see that my t-shirt and jeans were gone.

"Shit!" I yelled. Natsu laughed as Juvia handed them to me.

"Gray-sama needs to take care of his habit." Juvia sighed. I quickly put on my clothes and turned back to Natsu.

"So you gonna let us in now, flame brain?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"Calm your tits, stripper. I gotta take care of one more thing." Natsu turned around and shouted,

"Lucy! You might want to get some clothes on! The gang's here!" Our jaws dropped. I could tell Mira and Erza were going to spaz out at any second. What were they doing and why wasn't she wearing clothes? Then Lucy ran by the hall... wearing white lace underwear.

**Natsu POV  
**  
When I got to the door I wasn't so happy to see the gang. Especially Lisanna. We used to have a thing, not that I acted how I do with Lucy, I just said we could be together again when she came back. I never counted on meeting Lucy.

_(I wont go through the whole conversation again, so I'll just skip to Lucy's brief entrance.)  
_  
"Lucy! You might want to get some clothes on! The gang's here!" I shouted. Lucy ran past the hall in seconds. I turned back to the gang, who were all in shock.

"J-Just what h-have you two b-been doing?!" Erza stuttered.

"Oh, you know. Just playing around. Pick a room and make yourselves at home. I'll ask Lucy to make breakfast." I said and lead them upstairs. "There are three rooms down that hall and four more down the other." I directed them and walked up to Lucy's room. I walked in and saw her frantically pitting on a pair of white short shorts and a yellow and orange striped tube top.

"I liked it better when you weren't wearing anything." I said and Lucy squeaked, turning to look at me.

"W-What are you d-doing in h-here?" She asked silently. I smirked and made my way over to her.

"I still want to finish what we started." I growled and backed her into the dresser._(Which is right next to the door!)_

"But... what if someone hears us?" She asked shyly. I placed my hands on her cheeks and lifted her head, so that she was looking me in the eye.

"I don't care." I leaned forward and softly kissed her. Lucy returned the gesture and laced her hands in my hair. I deepened the kiss and traced my hands down her curves, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed.

"N-N-N-Natsu... stop t-teasing." Lucy moaned as I started biting and sucking on the sweet spot on her neck. I smirked and looked at her flushed face as she gasped for air.

"I'm only capable of teasing you. Unless you want me in your pants while the others are here? Is that what you want, Luce?" I asked teasingly. She nodded slightly and my eyes widened.

"I-I can't h-handle it anymore, N-Natsu. I n-need you." I smiled sadistically and crashed my lips against hers again. I roughly bit her lip and inserted my tongue. But we were interrupted by someone opening the door.

"Lu-chan, do you have a-" Levy started but was cut short by the sight in front of her. "Pardon my intrusion!"

I pulled away from the kiss and gasped for air. "I think it's time for me to go. The others are going to show up soon of we're not down. We can finish this later." I whispered and planted one last kiss on her sweet lips. I walked out of her room and immediately ran into ice princess.

"Watch where you're going, retard." Gray sneered.

"Why don't you, stripper?" I scoffed. He looked over my shoulder and at Lucy's door.

"What were you doing in her room?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I smirked.

"Mira and Erza said they were going to fix breakfast and give Lucy a break." He said and walked away. I turned down the other hall and walked towards my room to change.

**Lucy POV**

I watched as Natsu left the room. He left me so sexually frustrated that it was getting harder to breathe. I sat up and clenched my legs together.

"Baka Natsu." I sighed and got up to go downstairs.

**Lisanna POV**

After Natsu had said that he and Lucy were 'playing around', my heart sank. So he had moved on. Or maybe not. Natsu always used to joke around. That's probably it. I chose the room next to Lucy's and I was currently unpacking my things.

"But... what if someone hears us?" Lucy said.

"I don't care." Natsu said. What were they talking about? I walked out of my room and crept slowly up to Lucy's door. I silently opened the door and gasped.

"Why does Mira-nee have to be right about everything?" Natsu and Lucy were kissing. I closed the door and went downstairs to join Mira-nee and Erza.

**Levy POV**

"Lucy, do you have a-" I was about to ask Lucy for some sunscreen, but I saw her and Natsu in a full make out session. "Pardon my intrusion!"

I immediately shut the door and ran down to the kitchen with a bright red face.

"Levy, are you alright? Your face is flushed." Mira asked and put her hand on my forehead.

"I-I saw Lu-chan a-and Natsu. They were m-making o-out."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I wanted to post something to keep you on the ropes. But I promise there will be a lemon in the next chapter. Promise! Don't forget to vote on my poll for chapter updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait! I was busy watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. It's very interesting. And I had a hard time with the lemon... Lets just continue with the story.**

**Chapter 8- Sour Tastes On The Beach Part 2**

* * *

**Mirajane POV**

Erza and I were in the kitchen preparing the ingredients for crepes when Lisanna came down.

"Oh! Lisanna! Could you run an errand for us?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it, Mira-nee?" She asked in a deflated tone.

"Could you go to the store and pick up some more blueberries and heavy whipping cream?" Erza asked.

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

"What do you think's bothering her?" Erza asked.

"It's probably something about Natsu." I sighed. Then Levy came down the stairs, panting.

"Levy, are you alright? Your face is flushed." I asked and put my hand on her forehead.

"I-I saw Lu-chan a-and Natsu. They were m-making o-out." She blurted out.

"W-What?!" Erza shrieked.

"I knew that they would end up together!" I squealed.

"So Natsu wasn't kidding when he said they were 'playing'?" Erza asked and blushed a deep red that resembled her scarlet hair. Lucy came into the kitchen with a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. We all stared at her intently until she cracked under the pressure.

"Fine! What do you want to know?" She wailed and sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"What were you doing with Natsu? I don't recall the two of you ever being a couple." Erza said and pointed a finger in Lucy's face.

"W-Well, we a-aren't really a c-couple." Lucy stuttered and turned her attention to her hands in her lap.

"What do you mean? Natsu and you are just hooking up?!" I gasped.

"No! Not at all!" She said and held her hands up in defense.

"Then what was that major lip-locking I saw?!" Levy cried.

"That was all Natsu. It's a long story between us." Lucy defended.

"What are you guys talking about?" Juvia asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Apparently, Natsu and Lucy have been doing some naughty things while we were away." I teased.

"Nani?!" She gasped.

"I want the whole story, now." Erza said firmly.

"Okay. But keep up, because I really don't want to repeat any of it." She sighed in defeat. Erza and I continued to make breakfast as we listened to Lucy's story. None of us could believe it. Natsu really did all those things?! And she had the marks to prove it.

"And that's what has happened so far."

"Dear Lord! I never knew Natsu was capable of such things! He never acted that way when he was with Lisanna." I said.

"Who's Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"She is Natsu-san's ex and Mira-san's little sister." Juvia explained. "Lisanna-san was studying abroad when Lucy-san came to Magnolia."

"Oh. Where is she now?" Lucy asked.

"I sent her out to get some more ingredients for the crepes." I answered.

"Please don't mention any of this to the others or Natsu!" Lucy suddenly begged.

"Why not?! I have the right to beat Natsu for everything he's done to you!" Erza snapped.

"I just don't want the others to worry. And Natsu might do something else depending on his mood." She said.

"Yosh. Then we all keep this a secret?" Levy said.

"Aye." We sighed in defeat.

**Natsu POV**

I finished changing into a white muscle shirt, my red swim trunks and my muffler, then walked downstairs.

"Oi, Salamander." Gajeel called to me from the living room.

"What do you want, metal freak?" I asked and sat down on one of the chairs. Jellal and Gray joined him on the couch.

"We want to know what's going on between you and Lucy." Gray said.

"Why? Do you guys have a problem with us?" I asked with a small frown.

"We just want to know how you and bunny girl got together. After all the pranks you pulled on her, I doubt she would even consider you." Gajeel said.

"We're not together. Where would you get that idea?" I asked.

"Then why weren't the two of you wearing clothes this morning?" Gray asked.

"We went to bed like that." I said.

"And Lucy didn't think to put on any clothes?" Gray asked.

"I guess not." I shrugged. "Do you have anything to add, Jellal?"

He nodded a 'no' and walked away.

"Why was he here anyways?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess he was curious." Gray shrugged.

"I'm gonna check on breakfast." I said and walked towards the kitchen. Lucy and the others were currently talking to each other.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked. They stiffened and turned their attention to me.

"O-Oh, hey N-Natsu. How a-are you?" Mira asked with a shaky smile.

"Good. What are you guys making for breakfast?" I asked and made my way over to the fridge.

"C-Crepes." Erza squeaked and turned back to the strawberries she was slicing.

"What's up with you guys? Erza, you never stutter unless it has something to do with Jellal."

"What was that?" She asked firmly.

"N-Nothing!" I said and grabbed a can of juice. Then, Lisanna walked in with a shopping bag.

"I got the things you wanted, Mira-nee." She said and set the bag down on the counter. Her eyes briefly met mine, but she looked away in an instant.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Lucy asked.

"Can we go down to the beach? Juvia has been wanting to all day!" Juvia pled.

"Okay then. I'll change now and we can head out after breakfast." Lucy said and walked out. I had the urge to follow her, but kept it down.

"How have you and Lu-chan been doing so far?" Levy asked.

"Okay. But we went to her ex's party and she was almost raped, but I guess everything else has been going well." I said bluntly.

"R-Really?! I hope she wasn't hurt." She answered.

"Breakfast should be ready soon. Why don't the rest of you wait in the living room?" Mira suggested. We nodded and left. Gray and Gajeel were currently watching tv.

"When's breakfast going to be done?" Gajeel asked.

"Soon." Levy answered.

"What are we having?" Gray asked.

"Crepes." Juvia said and snuggled up to him. Lucy soon joined us, and in no time, the food was done.

"Minna, come to the table." Mira said. We all shot up from the floor or couch and took our seats. Lucy, Levy Gajeel, and I were sitting across from Jellal, Juvia, Gray, and Erza. Mira and Lisanna sat at the head of the table. Mira distributed the crepes and we began eating.

"How come you guys came over without telling us?" Lucy asked.

"Layla-san wanted us to come check on you two." Mira said.

That makes sense." I said and stuffed some crepe in my mouth. Then I turned my attention to the blonde sitting next to me. I cracked a small grin and set one hand on her thigh. I saw her eyes widen a bit and a small blush form on her cheeks. I inched my hand along until I reached her ass and gave it a playful, but rough squeeze. She squeaked in surprise and everyone turned their attention to her I removed my hand stealthily as Gray spoke.

"Are you alright Lucy?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. I just remembered that I had to call Wendy back." She lied. I smirked and continued to eat.

"Are you guys okay with going to the beach today?" Erza asked.

"I guess." Gajeel said. "I'll challenge Salamander to a surfing contest then."

"I'm gonna win no matter what, tin can." I scoffed.

"What about your motion sickness?" Gray asked.

"That wont stop me!" I shouted.

**Lucy POV**

We managed to finish breakfast without anything breaking, or anyone getting into fights. We are all currently heading down to the beach. Natsu and I were leading everyone down to the spot where we had a picnic before.

"When are we going to finish, Lucy? I still want you." Natsu asked and whispered huskily in my ear.

"I don't know!" I hissed and blushed a bright red.

"But I'm getting impatient." He growled.

"It's not my fault." I sighed in relief, because we had finally made it to the spot.

"Time for our challenge, Salamander!" Gajeel said.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said excitedly. Gray followed the two idiots as they ran towards the ocean.

"Aren't you going to join them, Jellal?" I asked, but he was already sound asleep on his blanket.

Us girls set up our blankets and started to sun bathe. Juvia, Levy, and Erza ran off, leaving me alone with the Strauss sisters. Luckily for me, Gray came up to me and dropped Natsu on the floor.

"The idiot got motion sickness. Could you take him back to the house? He said his patches were there."

"Fine. I'll be back soon." I sighed and helped Natsu up. We staggered up the trail, but were able to make it back without any barfing. I unlocked the door and carried Natsu up to his room.

**Normal POV**

As soon as Lucy opened the door, dragging Natsu in and closing the door, he pinned her against the wall, slamming his lips against hers again, ravishing her. Lucy gave into him, moaning softly. He picked her up which caused her legs to wrap around his waist. Natsu roamed his hands over her legs and up her thighs, cupping her round ass. He squeezed and massaged it, which caused the young blond to gasp. Moving her from the wall, Natsu put her on the bed. He kept their lips locked, tongues battling against each other. He pulled his lips away, moving down towards her neck, biting and sucking as she gasped, moaning breathlessly. His touch felt like fire to her, but it felt so amazing. Natsu gripped the string of her top and pulled it down, growling in approval at the sight of her breasts. She moaned softly, feeling him nibble around her breasts before letting out a slightly wail when he took a nipple into his mouth.

_'Mine… all mine…'_ He thought, his hands wandering down her sides. Lucy panted heavily from the heat coming off him. One of Natsu's hands trailed down to her bottoms, feeling the softness of it then slipped underneath. Lucy gasped when she felt his hand slide beneath her bathing suit and she threw her head back as she felt his fingers move inside her.

"Oh god… Natsu…"

_'Fuck, She feels so good...so tight…'_ Natsu thought, panting heavily.

He hissed softly, feeling her warm walls clutch around his fingers. Oh how he wanted her so. Leaning back, he pulled his fingers from her sticky core, looking at his dripping wet fingers. He put them in his mouth, savoring the taste of her juices. She tasted so delicious. He quickly removed his clothes and licked his lips as he dragged the bikini off of her. Her scent was driving him crazy and he whispered,

"I'm sorry."

Before Lucy could grasp what he meant, he had plunged into her heated core. The blond gasped, her hands tightening up on the sheets. Tears pooled in he eyes as Natsu continued to move inside her. The hissing of pain drew Natsu out of his haze of lust. He looked down at his beautiful soon-to-be-girl. Tears had run down her cheeks and her eyes were clutched tight. Natsu slowly started to pump in and out of Lucy, trying to ease the pain. She mewled at the feeling of pleasure, which caused his eyes to darken. At another quick snap of his hips, Lucy released her grip from the sheets and clutched onto the headboard. Completely forgetting where they were at the moment, she let out a loud scream of pleasure as it washed over her. Natsu growled loudly as he felt her clench around him. The rosy-pink haired male snapped his hips again and again, burying himself deeper in her, he let his instinct take over. Throwing his head back, he let out a deep growl, his lips pulled back over his sharp canines as he continued to pound into the young blonde. Feeling the heat pool in his belly and he knew he was close. Lucy whined loudly, her body full of pleasure. Her cheeks were flushed and they both were covered with a fine sheen of sweat. Looking down at the blond withering beneath him, he pounded into her body harder, his hands tightening on her pale hips. Growling loudly, he buried his face on her neck, his sharp canines locking down on her soft neck. He smirked against her neck, purring as he felt them both come at the same time.

"Natsu!" Lucy moaned his name as she rode out the orgasm.

"Oh god...Luce..." Natsu growled, pulled out of said girl, and fell to her side.

"T-That was a-amazing." She panted and rested her head on his chest. "What happened to your motion sickness?"

"I was faking. I needed to get back here with a good reason. We should head back soon before the others get suspicious." He said and smirked.

"I'm going to take a shower then." Lucy sighed and sat up.

"Can I join you?" Natsu asked.

"No!" She squeaked and rushed out of the room.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! I know its a little rushed. You're welcome Nayana! I finally wrote a lemon! But I really don't want to have to write another one. I'll update this story again then Our Love, Hate Relationship. The next chapter includes more making out, and alcohol. The poll will close in two days, if I remember to close it, and I'll ****announce how my stories will be updated. And a shout out to Brenda Teran. Pleas don't tell the guys if you read this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gomen! I said this chapter was going to have alcohol, but it'll be in the next. Although, OLHR, will be updated next. Then maybe Innocence. And I warn you of MAJOR GrayLu moments. Gray will figure out his feelings in the next two chapters.**

**Chapter 9- Bedroom Antics**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Oi, Lucy." Gray said and shook me. I moaned in my sleep and turned to look up at him.

"What is it, Gray? I was sleeping." I said.

"Erza wanted me to come wake you up. We're going out to the diner for breakfast." He said and ripped the blanket off of me. His eyes widened as they trailed over my body. "W-What happened to your c-clothes?"

I looked down and saw that I was in my underwear. "Oh, Natsu was here last night." I sat up and walked over to my dresser, taking out a new outfit for the day.

"Why was he here?" He asked and frowned.

"E-Eh, I'd rather not talk about it." I answered and turned to the bathroom door, but a hand grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. Gray's eyes locked with mine and he had a slight scowl on his face.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's none of your business, really." I whispered. Gray put his hands on either side of my head and leaned in.

"But I want to know." He persisted and licked the shell of my ear.

"G-Gray! S-Stop it!" I gasped. If Natsu were here, I would be dead. Or he would forcibly kiss and molest me until he made his point.

"I'll get it out of you later." He growled and left.

"Why is my life so complicated?!" I grumbled. I headed into the bathroom and started the shower.

"What's wrong with Gray? He's getting all weird like Natsu." I sighed and poured soap on my loofa.

"I always thought that he and Juvia had a thing." I soon finished bathing and changed into a yellow tank top and khaki shorts. I exited the bathroom and saw Natsu sleeping on my bed. I walked up to him and gently nudged his shoulder to wake him up.

"Baka, if you don't wake up soon, Erza is gonna have both out heads." I said and shook him a little harder. But then, Natsu's arm wrapped around my waist and lifted me onto him. Natsu sat up an leaned against the headboard, smirking.

"She won't mind if we're a couple of minutes late." He purred and kissed me passionately. His hands trailed up and down my curves. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Natsu switched positions and was now on top, ravishing my neck.

"N-Natsu, could we talk about our relationship?" I asked and squirmed under him.

"Sure, go ahead." He muttered against my skin.

"I'm serious, Natsu. Could you please stop?" I asked. He lifted himself up and straddled me.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"About us being a couple." I said.

"Do you want us to be a couple?"

"W-Well yeah, actually." I said shyly. He chuckled lightly and I looked at him with confusion.

"You wouldn't have had an option either way." He said. I was about to answer, but he lowered his head and whispered huskily in my ear.

"I told you before that you belong to me."

I blushed 50 shades red as Natsu started nibbling on my ear. Gray interrupted us by knocking on the door.

"Lucy, are you done getting ready yet?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah. But I think I'll just meet you guys there." I said as Natsu started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Are you sure? I could help you if you need it." I was a little paranoid of him opening the door, so I quickly bolt up from my position and locked the door.

"She doesn't need anything from you, Fullbuster." Natsu sneered as he walked up to me.

"Natsu? What are you doing in there?" Gray asked with the slight tone of depression hinted in his voice.

"None of your business, ice princess. Lucy and I will meet you guys at the diner." He said harshly and held my hands over my head, planting a heated kiss on my lips.

"Whatever." He said and walked away.

**Lisanna POV**

"Gray, where are Natsu and Lucy?" Erza asked as he walked down the stairs.

"They're a little preoccupied with each other right now, so they'll meet us there." My heart sank even more. It's not fair for Natsu to do this to me after making such a promise.

"Dear me." Mira-nee took a deep breath of air and put a hand on her cheek.

"I didn't think Lu-chan would do such things while we're around." Levy said and blushed a bright pink.

"Lets go now. I don't want to hear bunny girl and Salamander gettin' hot and heavy in the bedroom." Gajeel said and walked out the door.

* * *

**There you have it! And if i didn't make it clear before, what Gray meant by 'having' Juvia, was him thinking of her as a major potential love interest.**


End file.
